Tucker's Birthday
by BlackWingedAngel26
Summary: It's Tucker's birthday! but the problem is... everyone forgot. Or have they... anyway, read to fine out! and review in the end! Very little DxS and a hint of TxJ. That's right! I ship TxJ now! :D


**Hey Guys! It's been a while since I last wrote! :D And for that, I'm really sorry! I got so busy with school works. Anyway, the reason I decided to write about Tucker was because he needs to get some limelight to! I mean, I've seen A LOT of fics about Danny, Sam and Danny and Sam together but only a little of Tucker. So I decided to write about him! Anyway, review in the end! Oh wait! Before I forget, I don't know when Tucker's Birthday is so I just made one up!**

* * *

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BE-SLAM!

Tucker groaned as he sat up from bed, rubbed his eyes and yawned. He didn't even know why he set his alarm considering it was a Saturday. With his eyes still closed, he reached for his glasses on his nightstand and put them on. He groggily opened his eyes glanced at his calendar-slash-clock.

"September 7 2012, wait a minute… It's my birthday!" Tucker said happily to himself as he got out of bed to get dressed. When he was done, he grabbed his PDA and went downstairs while whistling. He got to the kitchen to see a huge stack of maple pancakes on the table for him.

"Hello sweetie, here you go." Mrs. Foley said as he handed him the syrup.

"Thanks mom, so, do you notice anything special about today?" Tucker said grinning.

"Yes, it's a Saturday. So that means that there is no school." Mrs. Foley said. Tucker's smile faltered.

"Yeah, I know that. But isn't it that someone special is celebrating their birthday today?" Tucker said as he took a bite of the pancakes. Mrs. Foley thought for a second and shook her head.

"No, dear, not that I am aware of." Mrs. Foley said as she smiled apologetically. Tucker sighed as he continued to eat in silence.

"Its fine, mom." He said. After he finished eating, he placed the dishes on the sink before making his way towards the door.

"I'm going to the park mom!" Tucker called.

"Alright sweetie! Be back soon!" Mrs. Foley called. Tucker sighed as he closed the door behind him. _Did mom really forget about my birthday? _He thought as he made his way towards the park. He shook his head at the thought.

"Maybe mom's just busy and may tend to forget. And I bet she has a surprise for me." Tucker said to himself as he neared to the entrance. He looked up at the sign and proceeded inside. As he walked around, he saw children playing, adults talking, teenagers hanging out, couples strolling, Danny and Sam on the hill talking… on the hill talking? Alone?

Tucker smirked to himself as he made his way towards his best friends. They seemed to be taking about something but couldn't make out what it was because they were talking in hushed tones. All he could make out were the words: "surprise" and "later".

"Hey, guys." He greeted making both of them jump.

"Tucker, you scared us." Danny said.

"Yeah." Sam agreed. Tucker looked at both of his friends with a confused expression. Never in his life had he "scared" them. Especially Sam. And here she was telling him that he "scared" her.

"Uh… sorry?" Tucker said cautiously but shrugged it off. "So, what were you two talking about?"

"Uh… it was about… uh… homework! Yeah! About homework." Danny blurted out making Sam look at him with her famous "are you kidding me?" look.

"What Danny meant to say was," she said while pausing to look at Danny with a glare who just blushed. "We were talking about how he was flunking math… again. And his homework was proof enough." Sam said smirking at Danny.

"Okay… so guys… do you know what today is?" Tucker said. Hopefully his _best friends_ haven't forgotten his birthday…

"Saturday?" Danny said or more like asked

… He stand corrected…

"Uh… besides the fact it's a Saturday." Tucker said while looking at Sam with hopeful eyes. Danny might have forgotten but maybe Sam didn't…

"Hmm… Oh! I know!" Sam said while Tucker grinned.

"The new sequel to the book I was reading is on sale today! I better go and get it! Come on, Danny." Sam said getting up and pulling Danny along with her.

"Bye, Tuck! See you later!" they both called as they ran out of the park and proceeded to the other direction. Tucker sighed. His friends forgot.

"The bookstore isn't even that way!" Tucker yelled but he realized that they wouldn't hear him anymore. He sighed again and leaned against the trunk of the tree. How could the people so close to him forget that it was his birthday today? Suddenly his PDA vibrated. He pulled it out and opened it to reveal a message on the screen.

_Happy Birthday, Tucker._

"Well, at least you remembered my birthday, dear Susan." Tucker said as he kissed his PDA secretly before placing it back inside his pocket. He proceeded to look at the clouds before he drifted to sleep.

Two hours later, he woke up to see a bird perched on his nose looking at him curiously.

"Ah!" he screamed as he shooed the bird away. It gave a surprised squawk before flying away. Tucker sighed before checking his watch, it read 12:25.

"I slept for two hours? I almost missed lunch!" He exclaimed before scrambling on his feet and running towards his house. When he got there, he noticed that all the lights were off but didn't pay any attention to it. He opened the door slowly, stepped inside and closed it behind him.

"What the? Why are all the lights out?" Tucker asked to himself as he flipped the switch on.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Ah! Don't kill me! Wait… what? Guys? What are you doing here?" Tucker asked as he noticed his family, Danny, Sam and Jazz around with their arms in the air and smiles on their faces.

"Isn't it obvious, Tuck? We threw you a surprise party." Sam said while rolling her eyes. Tucker grinned widely as he stepped closer to them. There, he saw a big, round, chocolate cake waiting for him. His mother also had cooked all his favorite meals.

"Thanks guys… for a second there, I thought you all forgot my birthday." Tucker said.

"We'd never forget your birthday, Tuck. We were just pretending." Danny said earning an eye roll from Sam.

"You and your lame excuses." Sam said shaking her head. Danny looked at her.

"What was that?" he asked. Sam looked at him innocently.

"Nothing, dear." Sam said. Tucker rolled his eyes while chuckling slightly.

"Come on; let's eat before this couple starts arguing." Tucker said. But he tripped on his own feet causing him to stumble. He grabbed on the nearest person next to him making them both fall. And it turns out, that person was Jazz. He landed on the floor with her on top of him. Oh my word… she's on top of him… with Danny in the room! Uh-oh…

"Uh… he, he… Happy birthday?" Jazz said blushing madly.

"Thanks…"

And it got really awkward from there.

* * *

**Hurray for awkward birthdays! *cheers then realizes no one cheers along with her so she just shuts up*. Anyway, please review!**


End file.
